In the Middle of a Reunion
by ho.wide.world
Summary: Iruka decides to relax at a bar after a long mission and meets up with an old friend. [KisaIru]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Iruak decides to relax at a bar after a long mission and meets up with an old friend.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing.

* * *

"_Oh-oh_... Jin." a sweet voice giggled, as a young man pulled the girl of his affections into his arms and sucked on her neck. The young woman giggled again and wrenched herself away from her lover, jogging deeper into one of the many forests scattered around Konoha village. "Are we still going in the right direction?" Haruna inquired as she balanced a duffle bag on her hip.

The man nodded and tried to coax the girl back into his arms, "_Ah_, yes, just up ahead and then we'll see the _Fabled Lake_." Jin chuckled, mocking the title. He zipped past the girl making sure to grab her arm and tugged her along, ignoring the signs they passed.

"... Jin, those signs--" the girl began as her eyes raked over a few of them, written in a messy scrawl. _'Turn Back Now.' 'If you like living, leave now.' _

The man shook his head, "Don't pay them any mind, I bet a few of those brat kids, placed them up to keep people from going to the lake. Now, come on, Haru-chan." the boy chirped as he gave his girlfriend a final tug and wrenched her into a clearing. The lovers gave a cliché gasp as their bright eyes swept over the beautiful, sparkling lake that lay smack dab in the middle of a secluded valley. The teenagers cheered and ran towards the lake shucking off clothing as they went.

_'Don't go in the water!' 'Turn Back, NOW!' 'You'll be sorry!'_

"They don't give up, do they?" Jin observed as he reached down towards a mouldy sign that lay just on the bank of the lake. "Fine, I warned you!" he muttered and would have thought more on it when his eyes quickly focused on his girlfriend who slipped off her dress and revealed a very eye-pleasing yellow two-piece. _'I wonder if I can get her two skinny-dip with me?'_ the man bit his lip to keep his jaw from dropping and tugged his girl into the lake.

The two spent a few minutes splashing water at one another, both noticing the water was indeed _salt-water_. Something the lovers would inquire about when they returned home. "_Oh_, Jin, this was such a good idea... after the attack on Konoha and Sandaime-sama's funeral... _oh_ I really needed this." the girl whispered softly as her boyfriend nodded understandingly and drew her in for a hug.

The two engaged into a heated session of seeking lips and wrestling tongues, as Jin urged Haruna into a more natural attire of no clothing, both unaware of the rippling water on the far, far end of the lake.

The couple enjoyed another heated kiss, Haruna giggling when she felt fish nudge past her hip. "Those are definitely salt-water fish." she observed as she saw the silhouettes of the sea creatures swim past her in a hurried motion. Jin made an affirmative noise and went back to sucking on her shoulder.

The young girl moaned. Her head rolled to side, taking in all of the lake: the serene atmosphere, the clear water, the giant fin speeding towards her. The girl's green eyes widened. "Shark!" she bellowed.

Jin scoffed as he kissed the corner of her lip until she pushed him away and began to drag him back to the shore. "Wha-- OH...IS THAT...

"SHARK!"

The couple shrieked as they swam their hardest back to shore, their eyes widening when indeed they saw the fine blue length of the beast. Its mouth a gleaming white of thousands of jagged teeth, if they squinted their eyes they could have seen the tattered remains of a pink collar imbedded between the rows of teeth. The tag marked with the word _'Momo'_ was long lost in the beast's gullet.

As the two teenagers trampled onto the sandy shore, Jin tripped over another sign, this one embedded in the sand and barely legible but Haruna was able to make it out as she quelled her drumming heart.

_'Beware of Shark!'_ and at the bottom right corner was _'If you survived, don't be mad, remember I did warn you.'_

:p:

Umino Iruka sat by himself at the bar of a shady looking pub and inn. A place where the people asked no questions and turned a blind eye The man sighed and continued waiting for his drink as his hand swiped over the bruise on his cheek. His flesh still throbbed but the purpling bruise was a blessing in disguise, it allowed him to fit in more with the people in the bar... the scar on his face, he learned over the years was seen as something comical rather than dangerous.

_'Well at least the other guy got his.'_ Iruka thought as a grin crept onto his face as he puffed his flaring nostrils; he could still feel his fist smashing into the enemy's jaw. After the disaster at the chuunin nominations and the Third's death, every eligible ninja were quickly being assigned missions. Iruka had just finished delivering a few documents to nearby feudal lords with deep connections to Konoha. A people person like himself was able to sweet talk some sense into Lords who were thinking of cutting ties with Konoha or taking advantage of his home when it was weak.

"Thanks." the brunette muttered as a small bottle of sake was placed in front of him. He poured the beverage into his cup and focused on the reason why he stopped at the bar instead of swiftly returning home. _'Here's to you, Sandaime-sama.'_ the man muttered and took a small sip and cringed at the taste, his teeth scrapping at his tongue.

The brunette clucked his teeth and quickly waved over the bartender; he completely shattered his image as the gruff, silent type as he dismissed his bottle of sake and ordered some tea instead. With a bashful laugh and smile, Iruka raised his cup.

_'Now... here's to you Sandaime-sama. I'll-- I'll never forget you, nor will I forget everything you taught me.'_ the man toasted as true to his word remembered the day when the Third took him aside, and told him about Konoha, about the fire within each and every villager in his home, ninja and civilian alike.

Umino sighed and tugged on his pony-tail, trying to focus his mind. He was sad. He really missed the old man, his mind drifting to the Sandaime's funeral. The scarred nosed chuunin gnawed on his bottom lip as he remembered embracing the weeping Konohamaru; glad he didn't erupt into tears and sniffles, even though his eyes were stinging.

Straightening his shoulders, the man finished his drink in a large gulp, earning a low whistle from the bartender and a few laughs from other patrons. The teacher smiled charmingly and waved over a few of the red faced gentlemen.

"Know any drinking games?" Iruka laughed, earning himself some company and entertainment for the remainder of the evening. The idea of entering into a card game or another game of chance and hustling the men, briefly entered Iruka's mind but he shook his head. He was a responsible adult, not a bratty kid and besides he had left his cards at home.

The bartender shook his head; it was going to be one of _those _nights.

:p:

Two darkly dressed figures sped through the silent village, their senses on alert to any followers or pesky animals. The taller of the two ninjas hefted his sword to rest at a better angle on his shoulder as he turned to his partner. "I think they've given up." he muttered and rubbed a painted finger against his dark face.

The smaller one sniffed and narrowed his sharps eyes, glaring at the direction they came from. His senses heightened as he scanned the darkening horizon for any stragglers or oddities. Satisfied, the young man nodded to his partner and allowed the tension to ease from his shoulders. His body was still exhausted from his encounter with one of the Sannin and he needed to gather some chakra before they returned home.

The elder of the two ninjas sniffed, and looked down the deserted street, eyeing a dingy looking bar and inn with interest. "I need a drink." he grumbled as he flicked blood off his fingertips, a reminder of the few Konoha ninjas that caught up with them. He removed his forehead protector and began to walk to the building and stopped. "You coming or not, Itachi?"

Uchiha shook his head, "Not right now, I have a few loose ends I need to take care of." the man responded softly. "I'll join you later, Kisame."

:p:

The shark faced man smoothly entered the bar, keeping his chakra low and his cloak tucked neatly around his body as he allowed his hat to cover his face. Kisame sniffed, as eyes automatically shifted in his direction and stayed there. However a few of the customers turned back to their drinks of their own accord and the rest were persuaded when the Akatsuki member shifted the sword in his grip.

Taking a quick glance around the seedy bar, filled with smoke and the sour odour of drugs, Kisame took a quick surveillance of the area. He could sense at least a few half-wit ninjas that were steadily leaking chakra, as for the rest, if there were any others chakra wielders he couldn't identify them.

With a _tsk_, the man began to make his way to the bar to sit, pushing past a cute little waitress with a very short skirt. He enjoyed the panic looked that fluttered across her sweaty face as he offered her a sharp tooth grin, a playfulness in his milky eyes.

Throwing a heated glare to a particular rowdy group at one far end of the bar, Kisame found a seat, resting his sword awkwardly to the side. The bartender eyed the weapon with a frown but quickly fetched the missing ninja's beer when he requested it.

_'Not even fit for pigs... I suppose you get what you pay for.'_ the man concluded as he eyed the grimy glass but gulped down the alcohol anyway, he needed something to moisten his dry tongue from the roof of his mouth. He swiftly drained the glass and gave a burp of satisfaction behind his hand. The man knitted his brows together when he saw a purple chain of bruises on his right arm.

_'Damn those Konoha freaks. Their hits barely even touched me.'_ Kisame rumbled and felt his hackles rise when he heard another round of laughter from the group further down the bar. There was a sound of shattering glass, then another round of laughter. The blue skinned ninja snorted, urging away his irritation. "Come here." he growled and grabbed a waitress walking passed him. He grabbed the drink from her hands and set her on her way with a glare as she was about to open her mouth to complain.

"_Hmph_." Hoshigaki huffed, and raised the glass to his mouth. "What the..." he grunted when a coin ricocheted harshly against his glass, shattering it and spilling its contents onto his lap.

Kisame raised a brow; he could suddenly hear the laughing had died down just as soon as his eyes acquired an angry tick. "So that's how it is." he muttered to himself as he allowed the stupid fools to witness him take a dangerous step forward and vanish from most of their sights. The shark faced man's hand clenched tighter around the stocky man who shot the coin. He pressed the jagged fragment of glass to the man's throat. "I hope you can pay for that." the man snarled.

The terrified man screamed within his closing throat and wheezed as his bar mates cringed and left the scene. "_Huh_, speak up. You gonna pay or what?" he asked and then felt a cool pressure wrap around his wrist, tightening oh-so gently. Kisame's eyes narrowed as he followed the brown hand to the unlucky fellow to touch him, Hoshigaki's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'll pay for it." the man stated as the drunken fool was released from Kisame's grip and took his chance to leave. The brown skinned man quickly released his hold, but Hoshigaki paid it no mind as he gawked at the stranger's face. He noted it was no longer round and soft look, since the last time he saw him but in its stead was a firm looking face with a strong and heavy jaw. There was the same perky ponytail, but without the bangs shielding his eyes, and the scar, the scar on his nose was as funny looking as ever.

The blue skinned ninja smirked and set the broken glass on the table, as he took a seat next to the frowning man. "I'd appreciate that very much, Umino Iruka." the man purred tracing a finger against the scar on the man's nose.

The Konoha ninja blinked and shifted his head to disconnect the contact between him and the strange man in front of him. "Who are you?" the Academy teacher questioned his eyes narrowing when the man continued to pet his scar.

The man merely laughed at Iruka's disgruntled face and began to lightly scratch at the mark.

Iruka smacked his hand away and tried to control the venom in his voice, "I asked you a que--." the man was interrupted as the stranger placed his thumb on chuunin's lips and abruptly shoved the digit into the teacher's mouth. The cloaked man then began to rub his thumb against Umino's tongue. Iruka bit the thumb, but the attack went ignored.

"You haven't changed a bit Iruka, still a loud-mouthed brat, but at least you grew some." the stranger breathed as a nostalgic looked crossed Umino's features. Kisame grinned and removed his hat as Iruka gasped, his mouth giving a comical _pop!_ when he released the digit.

"Shark-- errr, Kisam--"

"Nice to see you again, ninja brat."

:p:

"You certainly have changed though." Iruka said against his glass and sipped the beer Kisame had offered him, his mind still objecting that his old friend had swiped it from a petrified waitress, but the deed had been done and she had allowed it with a shaky smile.

Hoshigaki rounded his beady eyes on Iruka, "_Oh_, how so?"" he purred as he placed his elbows on the bar.

The Konoha ninja took another sip from his drink; Kisame had made a few changes to his appearance. The greatest was the colour of skin; the hue of the flesh is a darker blue than before, very different from the ashy looking blue when he was a teenager. The sclera of his eyes was nothing but black and his pupils a milky white, making him look even more of a watchful predator.

The shark faced man smirked, flashing a row of sharp teeth. "Well." he prodded, the smirk on his face stretching the three gills on each cheek.

Umino barked a laugh, "It seems your attempt to completely look like a shark has pulled off." the younger of the two ninjas snubbed, "You look even creepier now than you did as a teenager." the man chuckled trying to get a reaction.

The jounin sniffed, a very frank look graced his face as he captured Iruka's chin and hauled him in close, "And you haven't matured at all, you bastard." the man growled, giving the man's chin a small squeeze and then released the teacher. _'He's smells like leaves basking in the sun and dry bark. Like the bastards who had been chasing me and Itachi for days. Like Konoha... is that where you're from, Iruka?' _

Kisame smiled as if he figured out something very important and Iruka took note of it. "And why are you looking so pleased with yourself?" the scarred nosed ninja inquired as he finished off his beer and wiped the droplets away from the corner of his lip.

"Because you're going to buy me a drink, for the one you and your lot smashed." Hoshigaki laughed as the chuunin glowered. "Did you think I forgot?" the man questioned with a sniff and quickly emptied his glass. "What were you and those idiots doing any way?"

The brunette rubbed his nose in embarrassment and then tapped his knuckles. "_Oh_, just a silly kid's game," Umino began thinking of the boys in his class and had a hard time not mentioning them, "You take turns spinning a coin with your fingers and whoever makes the coin fall has to display their knuckles and get shot with the coin." the man explained with a laugh, remembering a few years ago, Naruto's mulish face as he sucked on his bleeding knuckles after recess.

The Akatsuki member snorted and crossed his arms, "And what was the alcohol for?" he asked.

Iruka grinned cheekily as he waved over the bartender for another drink "Nothing really, but drinking makes anything funnier." he crowed and flashed Kisame his left hand, his knuckles free of bruises.

Hoshigaki nodded and took his glass, "Don't try to trick me, your right hand looks a bit raw." the man said, eyeing the cut flesh.

The chuunin lazily waved his hand, "No, I got that earlier, a little… _skinship_ problem." he explained with a smile.

The missing ninja frowned and took a closer look at his right hand, the wounds looked like it could've been made by the fangs of an animal, a summon. Kisame reached out to finger the bruise on Iruka's cheek. "Just the tricks of the trade and considering that you're alive and have the time to play stupid games with a bunch booze hounds, you completed your mission." the man sighed and leaned in closer to his younger companion. "Care to tell an old friend, what _was_ your mission?"

The brunette took a sip of his beer and shook his head, "No. No, not really." he said calmly and went back to his drink, trying to ignore the change in mood. The school teacher eyed the large, wrapped weapon that leaned against the bar at Kisame's side and then eyed his pouting companion. _'Looks like a kid denied dessert after a meal... I suppose I should coax him form his little snit.'_

The chuunin titled his head and pouted, making sure his old friend got an eyeful. "_Mou_, I'm hungry." the man piped up and hid his snickers behind his hand when he heard Kisame grumble something rude under his breathes. "What about you, Kisame? For some reason I suddenly have the craving for a big bowl of shark fin ramen. What do you say, I could treat you."

The blue skinned man curled a black fingernail against the bar, scratching the wood. "I say you're as crazy as ever. Your shark jokes are getting old and it's not like I haven't heard that line before. Besides..." He hissed and narrowed his eyes wickedly at Iruka. "If were having sea food we dine on bottled nose dolphin, starting with the beak."

Instead of commenting with a witty retort, Iruka let the jibe slide, he had also heard enough dolphin jokes to last a life time and most didn't effect him... unless the jester got really creative or in most cases vulgar.

In a much calmer mood, Kisame allowed a grin once again to twist upon his lips as a thought crossed him. He tilted his head, "Speaking of sharks, whatever happened to the one I gave you, what did you call it...?"

"Momo," Umino interrupted smoothly as he took another sip of his drink a tingle going through his stomach, showing a good sign he was starting to feel a bit tipsy, "_Ah_, she started to get a bit heavy so me and my folks ate her." the chuunin laughed sheepishly and witnessed his companion go even bluer in the cheeks.

"ATE her! You ate her!" the older of the two yelled as he grabbed Iruka's collar and gave him a shake. "Why'd you eat it, the least you could hav-- you're playing with me aren't you, smart ass?" Hoshigaki growled as he released his old friend with a click of sharp teeth.

The brunette nodded and flashed Kisame a smile. "Momo's doing well although due to her living conditions she never grew to a normal size, but what she lacks in size she makes up in spunk. When I started training her, she made it her goal to rip me to shreds."

The missing ninja smirked "Sounds like she grew up fine, too bad she wasn't successful in her goal and couldn't chew something off. I'm pleased my well-thought gift didn't end up in your gullet."

Iruka swivelled in his chair, a concentrated look on his face as he seemed to debate on something. He nodded, "The way you're acting, it's as if it was some sort of dowry." the scarred nose man sniffed and straightened in his seat when Kisame began to curl his lips away from his clenched teeth, ready to snarl something.

"Thinking back on it, you had crush on me didn't you Kisame or at least were trying to hit on me, unsuccessful as it was."

Hoshigaki rumbled deep within his chest, the snarl on his face was fierce. He was prepared to deny Iruka's cocky accusations and bark something mean and nasty to shut him up, however...

Kisame blinked, his anger slowly slipping away as he took in the flush on Iruka's face. The younger of the two ninjas smiled awkwardly as he began to rub his finger against his cheek in embarrassment, a light shade of red streaking across his scar. The jounin could feel a flush upon his face as well and the pooling heat in his stomach. The shark faced man exhaled softly, calming himself down and nodded.

"Yeah, I did have a thing for you back then, remember Iruka, I even offered to whisk you away." he flirted, offering the chuunin a toothy smile and was pleased when the teacher smiled back.

* * *

**Author's Rant:** This was a bit of a bitch to write, with real life issues getting in my way all the time. I might have abused the Naruto time-line(maybe), all I know I should have looked stuff up but I didn't. This is another story that was self-edited but I do have a KisaIru beta whose editing my two earlier KisaIru stories, but if more people want to beta send me an e-mail. On my lj account you will find the NC-17 version of this story where there is a scene with sexual content(lemon ahoy), that is my second time writing sexual content so feedback would be appreciated. Thanks for reading my rant. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Iruka decides to relax at a bar after a long mission and meets up with an old friend.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing.

* * *

_'How pathetic.'_ the young man thought as he watched his partner begin to charm a fellow bar patron into something more intimate. Itachi scoffed and huddled deeper into his small little niche in the bar. He was disappointed with Kisame, both he and his partner were tired and exhausted, but for Kisame to not even sense his presence when he entered the building and the shark faced ninny seemed content to be blowing their money on drinks.

Uchiha let his thoughts run as he ordered a plate of dangoes for himself, staring down the occasional idiot who took a long and hungry look at his wallet. A few minutes later, the sharingan wielder turned his attention back to his partner who was laughing quite uproariously alongside his companion who swivelled in his seat, giving Itachi the chance to see his face.

"That man." the young Akatsuki member muttered as he plucked a sticky skewer from his mouth and twirled it like a senbon. _'He's from Konoha.'_ Itachi confirmed with a purse of lips and recalled seeing someone in Konoha who matched that man's appearance._ 'Umino that is his name. Was he sent here to kill us... if he is, Kisame looks like he losing the fight.'_ Uchiha scowled as he saw Hoshigaki trying to woo a possible assassin.

_'Pathetic. I suppose I'll have to keep a close eye on both of them.'_

:p:

Kisame laughed at another joke Iruka snickered out, imitating someone from his workplace, although the scarred nosed man didn't mention it, Hoshigaki assumed someplace in Konoha. The shark faced ninja was hot and itchy within his cloak, the heat in his abdomen had flooded into his groin and his eyes began to look at Iruka hungrily.

_'I want him.'_ the Akatsuki member thought as his mind drifted and the thought of bending Iruka over the bar and fucking him raw made him lick his lips, but he doubted his old friend would be so complacent. "Okay." he said quietly and ordered another round for Iruka and himself as he scrounged around his cloak. Finally his fingers pinched a small vial.

"_Oi_, another beer, you really want me drunk and vulnerable, don't you?" Umino huffed as Kisame snorted at the irony but took the drinks from the bartender anyway.

With the finesse of a quick hand seal, Hoshigaki slipped a clear liquid into the teacher's drink, "Of course, you're so much friendlier when you're drinking." the man explained and held out the brunette's beer but snatched it away deciding to give Iruka the chance to make his own choice. "This place has rooms, come upstairs with me?" he purred, rubbing the man's cheek.

Iruka smiled winningly, "No." he said simply, his voice firm and calm as Kisame slipped his hands off the teacher and shoved the drink into his face, the glass pressed against the tip of brown skinned man's nose.

The jounin shrugged, keeping a close eye on Iruka, "It was worth a shot." Hoshigaki grunted, eyes narrowing when he saw the Konoha ninja place his lips on the glass, the golden liquid flowing towards open lips--

"_Ahhh_, I'm tired of beer." Iruka announced grandly as he placed the beverage on the bar and gave his companion a playful grin. "Here, have mine, Kisame."

The older of the two ninjas winced, eyeing the liquid wretchedly as if it were a glass of poison, and then looked back to Umino who was watching him quietly. "_Uh_, thanks." the man grumbled gulping down his drink and then quickly finished off the chuunin's with a grimace, he was hard already he didn't need _another_ boost.

The Academy teacher suppressed his laughter and ordered himself some green tea. He was still in the mood for beer but he couldn't tell Kisame that.

"Let me get that for you, Iruka." the older man piped up as he got up to get the drink.

The brunette pursed his lips and scratched at his scar. _'He's not giving up. He wants to sleep with me that bad.' _Iruka thought with a snort as he saw his companion collect his drink and slip a drop of an unknown liquid inside of it. "Thanks." Iruka chirped as he took the cup with a shy smile causing Kisame to smile back.

"_Oops_." the brunette chirped as he allowed the cup to slip from his hands and land squarely on Hoshigaki's lap. _'I wonder if it stung his crotch.'_ Iruka thought with a snicker as he grabbed a bar napkin and began to dab at Kisame's lap, despite the man's protest. Iruka felt his hand shake and his stomach quiver when he brushed against his companion's erection.

The Akatsuki member chewed on his bottom lip, debating on pushing away his cloak and shoving Iruka's mouth onto his groin or kick the man for spilling his drink on him, both were good options. Instead he grabbed the man's hand and pushed it on his groin. "Come upstairs with me." He hissed.

Umino flushed, his hand instinctively rubbing and curling against his companion's heavy genitals. Iruka coughed and tore his hands away, his cheeks flaming as he looked around the room, refusing to look at his friend's smug face. "_Oi_, Kisame, c'mon now." the man whispered. His eyes settled on a dark corner in the bar. The teacher's pupils dilated as he lost himself in the red abyss of swirling black. Iruka felt his shoulders droop and his heart began to hammer in his chest. Slowly the red abyss drifted from his vision and he gazed into a smirking blue face.

"Come upstairs with me?" Kisame asked again, daring to rub his face against Iruka's cheek. He rubbed his arms up and down against the teacher's sides stopping to squeeze his hips.

The brown skinned man exhaled a deep breathe, leaning into Hoshigaki's face and nuzzled against his neck. He felt all his doubts and good judgement melt away and his basic impulse settle in. He nodded his head. "Let's go upstairs." he purred as he asked the bartender for a key for the night and tugged the jounin up the stairs.

Across the room, a young man sipped on a glass of tea, washing away the sweetness of the dangoes he had eaten. "Pathetic." he muttered with a shake of the head, "The both of them, so pathetic." Itachi mumbled. His partner had acted like a love sick fool, trying to drug his companion into sleeping with him and failed. The Umino man was no better as he fluttered about and teased Kisame like a school girl who really needed to open up their asshole.

_'And pretty soon he will.'_

:p:

Hoshigaki mumbled something unintelligent as he grappled away from heavy, dark dreams and opened tired, pink rimmed eyes. Still barely awake the blue skinned man roved his eyes on the face of his bed mate; his eyes lingered on the bruise on the teacher's cheek. Kisame smirked and nuzzled his face against the bruise and then opened his mouth, lightly grazing his teeth against the tender flesh. _'To mar such a face... only I have the privilege.'_ the man thought as he imagined crossing paths with the individual who hit Iruka and breaking their legs.

The jounin grunted as he twisted his body so he could drape his torso on top of Umino's resting frame. "You are a damn, good lay Iruka, surpassed all the fantasies I had about you when I was younger." the man admitted with a chuckle.

He could recall many of the jerk off fantasies he had about the younger Iruka, as he grew so did his image of the teacher as his imagination moulded the man into the playmate he always wanted. His hunger returning, Kisame nipped the bridge of the Academy teacher's nose to calm himself down.

He would usually find a pretty young thing to occupy his time and slate his lust, usually a brunette man or woman with an impish face. _'No fantasy can ever come close to this.'_ the man concluded as his groin throbbed, just thinking about last night.

The ninja blinked again as the shine of the rising sun drifted from the window and hit him straight on his face. Kisame growled and tightened his grip on the drowsing chuunin.

The sleeping Iruka responded to such treatment with a hitch in breathe and wriggled his way out of the jounin's grip.

The shark faced man felt a chill creep up his torso with the chuunin's departure. The older man frowned, "Bitch. You go from brat to bastard to bitch. Even when you're sleeping, I still want to strangle you." he complained and snuggled up to the brown skinned man, spooning against him and gliding the pads of his fingertips against a strong jugular and then sighed heavily. "But not today." he yawned and removed his fingers from soft flesh as an idea formed in his head.

Kisame thought of waking up Iruka immediately to reciprocate the blow job he bestowed on the anxious chuunin last night. It would only be damn decent of Umino to wrap his lips around his cock and suck him off. The shark faced man shivered at the thought and gripped the man's shoulder to shake him awake. _'In this case, I won't have to buy him breakfast.'_ the man thought crudely as he imagined the Konoha ninja would be plenty full when he was done fucking the teacher's mouth.

Hoshigaki shook the man's shoulder and opened his mouth to yell at the younger man to wake up but his breathe hitched when Iruka muttered something and harshly began snapping his mouth until he moaned and buried his head in his pillow. "He'd probably, bite my dick off." the man observed as he ran his tongue over his own sharp teeth. Thinking he'd have to give a good training to Iruka to give head with keeping the teeth out of the way.

The man huffed and shuffled Iruka to lie on his stomach and raised the brunette's rump in the air. With a smirk he delved a finger into the wrinkle of skin between his buttocks and grimaced. "A little dry... but he'll survive." the missing ninja muttered and aligned his cock up at Iruka's entrance, hoping this would give him a nice wake-up call.

Kisame groaned as he halted his hips from thrusting and threw a scowl towards a shady corner in the room. "I never figured you liked to watch, Itachi, you pervert." the man teased and cringed when he felt his bed mate react to the shift of chakra and raise his head. The blue skinned jounin hissed and began to shower sucking kisses on the chuunin's face, urging him back to sleep.

Uchiha waited until the chuunin released another content sigh and succumbed back to his dream world, and then turned his gaze towards his partner. "Get off, him." Itachi said quietly. Hoshigaki opened his mouth full of gleaming teeth to argue but was silenced when the younger man's eyes hardened. "It's time to leave." the man said while Kisame growled softly. "Start thinking with your upper head, Kisame." Itachi insisted spying a white streak of residue on Kisame's bottom lip.

The shark faced man opened his eyes to glare at his partner but found him gone. "Jealous, punk." the man hissed, and left the futon filled with a warm chuunin and gathered his clothes. He spotted Iruka's underwear and quickly stuffed it in his pocket as a souvenir.

Kisame tip-toed around the room, making sure that his bed mate was still fast asleep as he straightened the garments on his body and wrapped his cloak around his shoulders, heading towards the door. He cast a long look at Umino, the bed sheets were tangled around his waist, giving Kisame a very good peek at the dip leading to his crotch. The jounin gulped and could feel he was getting excited. He sighed and made his way back to the sleeping chuunin.

He bent down and smirked, kissing Umino's face, "This was fun, but next time, let's skip the drinks and just head to the bedroom." Kisame muttered as he bit Iruka at the corner of his lips and left.

The chuunin snored in his sleep and buried deeper into his sheets.

:p:

"... So he left." Iruka muttered to himself as he stretched out on the futon, his limbs swatting against the mat, searching for the warmth of its previous occupant. The sheets were chilled, and with a nod Umino scrambled out from the futon. He grunted at the pain in his rear end and kneeled softly on the floor. "I-- I forgot, just how much it stings." the man growled and cursed Kisame. He cursed him again for his sudden and unannounced departure.

The brunette sighed and wobbled up onto his feet, doing his best to ignore the ache in ass. Frowning at the sunlight that splashed across his face, the man pursed his lips and again cursed the shark faced man for leaving the blinds open. "_Oh_ my... they had better been closed when we were..." the man trailed off and shook his head. The teacher started to collect his clothes.

He grunted deeply, when his squatting led to a bout of stiffness lancing up all the way to his spine and he rubbed his rump to soothe his tingling flesh. Iruka snorted when he realized his underwear was missing and had to hobble awkwardly into his pants. He shook his head with a grunt and balked when he saw his torso in the smudged vanity mirror.

"That ANIMAL!" Iruka yelled as he tugged on his pants and stormed closer to the mirror. The scar on his nose crinkled as he frowned at the flamed hickeys scattered across his skin. The nasty bite Kisame gave him last night was chiselled on his neck, where he would have to hunch his shoulders to hide it until he found a shirt with a high collar. "That man--" the Academy teacher was interrupted from his spiel when a small knock came from the door. Before he could reply the mesh door slid open, a quick hand deposited a small slab of wood on the floor and the door shut with a _click!_

The Konoha ninja quickly shuffled over to the object, thankful that the deliverer didn't come in earlier and see him naked. A smile curled upon the man's lip when he spotted a dango stick perched on the wood. "One's missing." he snapped but the grumble in stomach got him to eat it anyway and then spied the other contents.

Iruka blinked and nearly chocked on his treat. "He left me with the bill for the room, the drinks-- and who the hell ordered all these dangoes!" the man yelled eyeing the total amount of money he had to pay. He flipped over the bill and frowned at the rushed words.

_"Next time I'll pay and I'll teach you how to put that loud, very LOUD mouth of yours to good u--"_ the chuunin read no more as he crumpled up the sheet of the paper and tossed it successfully into the garbage.

"Like there'll ever be a next time."

:p:

Iruka fretted terribly as he returned to his village. The few that noticed his well sucked and chewed skin awarded him with haughty smirks and shy blushes.

In these types of situations, Hatake Kakashi was most likely to get on his case. _Oh_, Iruka could see his smug face now... well not really, it was always difficult to gauge the Copy ninja's facial expressions, but his tone of voice would mock him enough. Hatake would probably urge the other ninjas to join in on the fun.

Umino mopped, ignoring the waves thrown in his direction from the guards at the main gates. "Hopefully, he was called out on a mission." the chuunin sighed as the gates opened and he made his to the mission room.

Imagine Iruka's surprise he learned Kakashi was lying unconscious in the hospital as well as his former student Uchiha Sasuke, both showing no positive progress in their condition. They were both attacked by the same technique from the missing ninja Uchiha Itachi... the man's partner was Hoshigaki Kisame.

_Imagine Iruka's surprise._

:p:

Ignoring the chill in his bones and heart, Iruka tossed another piece of shredded meat into the rippling waters of the lake he stood upon. He sidestepped out of the way when a very familiar fin shredded from the murky depths and neatly zipped towards him.

The brown skinned man frowned when the meat was tossed to the side and was eventually plucked down into the watery depths, a small jet of water mixed with blood splattered across Umino's shirt. "_Mou_, what's the matter with you, Momo?" the man inquired as he tossed in another piece of meat and it went completely untouched as it floated to the shore, being picked at by scavengers. "You love squid-- did you have something big to eat before?" the man pondered as he gave up his attempts to feed his pet and trotted back to shore.

The teacher settled himself on the sandy ground, his eyes tracing over the week old footprints in the earth, two people, and in a hurry._ 'Nobody ever listens to the signs, till it's too late.'_ Iruka sighed as he saw an abandoned sandal flopped over on the bank of the lake.

The man sighed again, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face in his arms. "I'm pathetic." Iruka breathed softly. He felt as if he were that small, lonely boy, again. He didn't like himself when he felt like that.

The Academy teacher's mind drifted to his silver haired comrade and the avenging Uchiha, both in the hospital. The medical ninjas and clerics were still unable to help their condition. Umino scratched his scar in irritation, causing it to shine an angry red.

With a tremble in his wrist, Iruka ceased his attack on his scar and let the tips of fingertips, trace the puffy shark bite on his neck. _The only thing he left for..._

The brunette growled and dug his fingers into the ground, feeling extremely ashamed. _'What's wrong with me?'_ he thought desperately. "I slept with that man, the man who attacked my comrade and Sasuke, the man who attempted to _abduct _Naruto." Iruka growled trying to convince himself of something.

Iruka knew all of that, he read reverently through all the reports and weaseled some information through the grapevine and Asuma. Kisame and Itachi were both responsible for such acts, he had all reason to truly despise Kisame, and to some extent he did.

_'But... it was...' _the man stumbled over his words as he saw a fin peak from the lake and dive back under. _'It was pleasant seeing him again.'_

* * *

**Author's Rant:** Hmmm... pretty much all I had to say was in chapter one's rant. So, see ya! 


End file.
